


Daryl "ain't a delicate flower" Dixon

by VulgarSequins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Rick, Experienced Daryl, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Rick, Spit As Lube, Top Daryl, dominant daryl, inexperienced Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarSequins/pseuds/VulgarSequins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finally makes a move on Rick, only to find out the people of the prison have gossiped about him and given Rick the wrong impression of his experience in sex. Daryl gives him a taste of how experienced he is and Rick is pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl "ain't a delicate flower" Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something quick I typed up tonight. Though, it's almost 4 AM and I have work tomorrow, the fact that I banged it out in one night/morning surprises me. I had to get it done tonight because the mood hit me. The idea came to me after talking to TheNightwingBegins over on tumblr. This is just me wanting to write some experienced Daryl that I think the fandom is lacking and I personally would enjoy seeing more of. Can I get a hallelu for sexually confident Daryl? (again, it's 4 am so I'm loopy) 
> 
> Also apparently really in to Daryl having a sense of humor. Hope they aren't too OOC

Daryl was tired of this situation. He was tired of him and Rick dancing around each other, walking on a tight rope of tension and frustration. From the beginning, Rick would give him these looks that Daryl was no stranger to. He knew when someone found him attractive and Rick was no different; even when Rick and Lori were still trying to save their marriage he caught the looks Rick thought he had hidden. 

Now, Daryl may be a redneck, but he wasn’t a home wrecker. He respected the late Lori Grimes, even if she did questionable things in his opinion, the woman still demanded respect. However, she had been gone for some time now, leaving only the blessing that was Judith Grimes in the wake of her gruesome death. 

No, now Daryl had no reason to wait around befor farmer Rick got his head out of his ass. He didn’t have to wait any longer for an appropriate amount of time for mourning to pass. The time Rick needed to regain stable mental health had passed, and Daryl sure as hell wasn’t going to wait around for Governor Psychopath to attack them again.

Daryl’s mind had looped the image of Rick’s flirtatious smile from earlier this morning all day. He couldn’t even remember what it was Rick was teasing him about, just knowing it had something to do with gardening or hunting. Shit, he hadn’t a clue what Rick said, but his bright blue eyes and quirk of a smirk burned in his mind all afternoon and through dinner. Rick still smiled at him through the evening meal, but the glances were almost secretive with the amount of people around them. 

It was late in night now, and there was absolutely no fucking reason to keep Daryl from pouncing on Rick. Well, maybe one, but he had checked to see that Beth had taken Judith in to her cell to tuck her in for the night when he finished his watch. Other than that, not even hell fire could keep him from what his mind had already made up; his gut and groin avid supporters of the decision made in the watch tower. 

Daryl took one last look around the cellblock to make sure everyone was tucked away in their own respective cells before flipping Rick’s curtain open and slipping in. 

“Daryl?” Rick had just finished tugging his boots off, tucking his socks in them when Daryl walked in. His gun holster and colt were sitting on the desk beside his bunk, still within arms reach in case Rick needed it. There was a candle lit in the room to give a weak glow to the space; a contrast the the bright hurricane light Rick normally had on and Daryl had to admit he was grateful for the change. Rick was standing now, his brows furrowed in confusion and his hand resting on the top bunk. “You good? Somethin’ up?”

“Yeah, but I think it’s time we knocked the shit off,” Daryl grunted out, moving to crowd Rick’s space. Their faces were inches apart and Daryl couldn’t help but notice Rick’s eyes widen just slightly at being caught of guard. 

“What are you talkin’ about?” Rick’s body grew tense and his words were laced with an undercurrent of panicked worry. Daryl had to give it to the man though, his voice stayed as steady as his shot. 

“Drop the fuckin’ dumb act,” Daryl managed to get the words out before leaning forward to push his lips against Rick’s. For their first kiss, one Daryl hoped would lead to many more, it was as uncoordinated as one could imagine for being rushed. The side of Rick’s nose collided with Daryl’s, making their lips off balance slightly. As far as first kisses went though, it wasn’t the worst. In fact, if Daryl could be sentimental, it was perfect and just like them; the first meeting of lips more an aggressive impact of emotion that mirrored their initial introduction months ago in Atlanta. It didn’t last long though, Daryl pulling away as quickly as it started, but not fleeing Rick’s space. “That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout. Us. Actin’ like neither of us got the balls to make the first move.”

Now, there were two reasons for Daryl to stay crowded against Rick like this. One, he never wanted to leave this bubble of intimacy that Rick had allowed him to slip in to on multiple occasions. Two, if he had misread all of Rick’s brotherly actions as flirting, cues, and hints of attraction, he would want to be as close to Rick as possible to block the inevitable freak out and punch to the face. Daryl dreaded the likelihood of the second reason happening the longer Rick didn't more, react, or say a word since the kiss broke. 

It was quiet in the room and time stretched, but Daryl could only hear the rush of blood in his ears and his heart pounding. He couldn’t make out Rick’s breathing, but knew the man’s beautiful blue eyes were still as wide as they had been when Daryl brought their issue to a short discussion he himself cut off. 

Then something snapped.

Rick’s hands were lost in Daryl’s hair and it was Daryl’s turn to be caught off guard. Their lips pieced together seamlessly this time, Daryl quickly catching up to the sudden events happening.  When Rick pressed their bodies together, Daryl couldn’t stop the growl in his throat if he tried. The warm bulge pressing in to his hip was a very firm piece of evidence that Daryl had in fact read Rick’s body language up to this moment correctly. When he felt Rick’s tongue against his lips, he was happy to oblige, letting Rick take the reigns. 

Their tongues stroked one another while their hips swayed against each other, a rhythm only the two of them had concocted. Daryl’s hands gripped at Rick’s hips, trying to pull the man closer to his body for more of that delicious friction. When the kiss broke, Rick’s fingers were still tangled up in Daryl’s hair, his breath fanning over Daryl’s wet lips when he spoke. “Bed. Please?”

Daryl nodded and stepped away, slipping his vest off to drop to the floor in a loud plopping noise. His dirty and torn shirt soon joined the pile, toeing off his boots while stripping the article off. Daryl would have wondered if Rick would think they were moving too fast for the widower if it wasn’t for the obvious hard on in Rick’s pants and the way Rick stared at Daryl’s body as bits of flesh were unveiled. 

“You gonna just stand there, Farmer Rick,” Daryl nodded while unbuckling his own belt, not bothering to remove it from his pant loops and moving to his zipper. “Or ya waitin’ for the Harvest Moon?”

Rick snapped his eyes up to Daryl’s face when the man spoke, breaking his concentration of studying Daryl’s body. His hands flew to his sweat stained and dirty shirt, pulling it up and over his head before pausing to tilt his head at Daryl in a way that meant he was trying to understand something Daryl just said. 

“Was that a fuckin’ farm pun, Dixon?” 

“Yer wasting time you could be usin’ to plow this ass,” Daryl let his baggy pants fall around his ankles, stepping out of them and wearing only the smirk on his face. He didn’t hesitate to climb in to Rick’s bed, wiggling his ass on the bedding to make more of a point.

“Holy shit,” Rick snorted loudly and Daryl briefly wondered if the noise would bring curious members of their family over to investigate. “That was absolutely terrible.”

“Yeah well,” Daryl shrugged, “Yer not the only one with shitty dad humor. Now, lose the fuckin’ pants and get over here.”

The Daryl’s dormant crappy sense of humor were quickly forgotten when Daryl’s hand moved down his body to stroke his weeping cock. He shivered and let a soft moan; he had fantasied this moment so many times that his brain was still trying to understand that this was actually happening. Daryl watched Rick slip out of his jeans and underwear, almost tripping in his haste and Daryl couldn’t help but chuckle. His legs spread on instinct to make room for Rick when the other man climbed in to bed, settling between his thighs. Rick’s hands rested on Daryl’s thighs and made the trek up his hips and sides, Daryl arching into the touch and putting his body on display that he knew made his chest look good. 

Hearing Rick moan set Daryl into action. He sat up to hold Rick’s face, much like Rick had done to him earlier, and pulled him in to a filthy kiss. Rick’s hands dropped back down to Daryl’s hips to hold him in place while Rick thrusted against him. One of Daryl’s hands slipped between their bodies, grabbing hold of Rick’s cock to stroke it from base to head. Rick’s hips jerked and he broke their kiss to groan at the touch. 

Daryl moved his hand quickly in a firm grip, loving the weight of it in his hand. Rick’s cock was perfect; average in girth but long enough that Daryl knew he would have no problem finding his prostate when Rick fucked him. He felt his own dick twitch in his lap at just the thought of Rick inside him. 

“As much as I’ve thought ‘bout jerkin’ and suckin’ you,” Daryl nuzzled the side of Rick’s head, practically panting in his ear. “I really need you to fuck me, Rick. Want yer cock in me.”

“Oh God,” Rick groaned down on to Daryl’s shoulder. Precum leaked from Rick’s cock and Daryl gathered it on his fingers. The hunter pulled his hand away to lay back against the pillows once more before he bent his knees up around Rick. He spread his thighs again, moving his fingers to his exposed hole, rubbing Rick’s cum against it. Rick’s eyes were wide again watching Daryl work and knowing that he had the power to leave this man speechless from arousal, turned Daryl on beyond what he could ever imagine. Precut dribbled across his stomach and Daryl gathered that up as well, spreading it across his hole to join Rick’s cum.

“Come on, Rick,” Daryl moaned, looking at the man between his legs. “Ain’t gettin’ any younger.”

“R-Right,” Rick nodded, moving his hand between Daryl’s legs, and Daryl thought he was going to die from anticipation. This was the content of so many of his jerk off fantasies. He really hoped Rick was as gone as he was, otherwise he would be really embarrassed at how quick he was going to be shooting off when Rick did manage to get inside. Daryl let out a quiet sigh when he felt one of the tips of Rick’s fingers exploring his flesh. He started to take deep breaths and closed his eyes, knowing it had been awhile and that he would have to relax so Rick could stretch him. He made a mental note to search for lube on a run, distracted in going through the list of people he could actually trust to go on a run with that wouldn’t pay mind to his hunt. 

The breach of Rick’s finger snapped him back to the moment, but it wasn’t what he was expecting. Yes, it had been awhile, but the burn and growing pain set off a warning in his mind. Rick was moving slow, but not slow enough to give him time to adjust with the lack of lube or even lack of spit. Daryl’s hand shot out to grab Rick’s wrist, forcing the younger man to freeze in his task. Daryl could feel Rick moving to jerk his finger out, but he kept his grip firm and controlled the pace in removing Rick’s finger, sitting up when it was out of his body.

“The hell, Rick?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Rick leaned forward to kiss Daryl’s chin. “Too much, too fast?”

“Well, yeah,” Daryl grunted, irritation slipping in to his tone. “Ya can’t just go shovin’ yer finger in my ass like I’m slicker than Paula Dean’s arteries. Need more than just a little cum.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Rick nodded but something about his sudden nervous energy made Daryl pause. “I might have some gun oil in the desk…”

That sent screaming bells off in Daryl’s mind. 

“Woah, like fuck yer using gun oil on my ass,” Daryl grabbed Rick’s arm to stop him from getting out of the bed to search for the poor substitute for lube. He had already learned that lesson once on a hunting trip that he was thankful for going on solo on. God forbid Merle had ever found out. 

“I don’t know what else…” Rick’s eyes were looking around his room while he trailed off, no doubt trying to think of everything he had laying around that may be used. Daryl wasn’t going to wait for the next suggestion.

“Rick, look at me,” Daryl waited in silence until Rick did just that. “You ever been with a man? Hell, you ever done anal?” 

“Well, no.” If the lighting had been better in the room, Daryl would have betted his crossbow that Rick’s face was bright red in embarrassment. “Been with only one other girl besides Lori… And we never did any of that. She didn’t want to and I never pushed… Have you?”

“Fuck yeah,” Daryl rolled his eyes, thinking that he was pretty obvious in his confidence leading to this moment that he had done more than dabble in anal play. “Should have told me, Rick. Here, lemme do it to you.”

“Wait, are you sure?” Rick tilted his head downward in the way that he did when he was trying to drive a point home. “I mean, I’ve thought about you doing it, a lot actually, but I didn’t think you wanted to since… Well, you know.” 

“Hold up, know what?” The way Rick had implied that there was a chance in Hell that Daryl wouldn’t want Rick’s fingers knuckle deep inside him, didn’t settle the sudden knotting in his gut.

“That… you’re a virgin, and I need to be gentle,” Rick tilted his head like he was confused that Daryl was and that he was not picking up on what he was saying. “I overheard some of the others talkin’ about you-”

“First, I ain’t some fuckin’ delicate flower,” Daryl snapped. The thought of people talking about his sex life like they knew him at all and knew what he liked during sex infuriated him. “I’d wrestle a fuckin’ bear if one showed up at our gates and tried startin’ shit, and you know it. If I tell you to fuck me seven ways to Sunday, I mean it. Second, those assholes need to keep their noses in their own asses and out of mine. Third, I’m not a virgin. Even if I was, I trust you with everythin’ I got to know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose, Rick. All right?”

“Uh, yeah. Yes.” Rick nodded dumbly, brought to silence for the second time tonight at Daryl’s lengthy outburst. “Right. Good to know. All that.”

“Now, do **you** trust **me**?” Daryl’s eyes burned in to Rick’s. He wanted to be very clear in this discussion, and vice versa. 

“Good,” Daryl grunted, his hands holding Rick’s face and angling his face to get as close to Rick’s without touching . “‘Cuz I got enough experience to make a whore blush, and I plan on wreckin’ you ’til the day I die, Rick Grimes.”

Rick’s pupils blew wide at the promise of not just what was happening now, but what Daryl had included their future as well. Daryl shoved his mouth against Rick’s, forcing his tongue into Rick’s mouth and tasting every part he could reach. Daryl’s fingers tightened in Rick’s curls, pushing and pulling the other man’s head at the angle he wanted, Rick groaning at the display of dominance from the normally passive hunter.

Though awkward, Daryl had managed to switch positions with Rick in the tight space; regretting each time he had to pause their frantic kissing to move their overheating bodies in to place. He realized now that he should have taken charge sooner, because the view above Rick was something he knew would be the last thing he saw when it was time for his death. The younger man was breathing heavily, his eyes now focused on Daryl’s face, and his body open in a display of relaxed confidence the longer Daryl consumed him with his eyes. 

“Soak ‘em,” Daryl nodded to his fingers he had before Rick’s swollen lips. Rick opened his mouth, not taking his eyes off Daryl’s face when the other man pushed the digits forward. Daryl’s free hand drifted to his own cock, stroking it loosely while Rick sucked and licked his two fingers. His groan matched Rick’s own noise of lust.

Daryl pulled his fingers away from Rick’s mouth and placed them against his asshole, paying mind to just rub circles around the muscle at a lazy pace. He rolled his hips against Rick’s body, placing the tip of his cock against Rick’s hole and his fingers, depositing what precum had gathered around the head of his cock. Daryl paid mind to spit what he could down on Rick’s entrance as well.

“Oh fuck,” Rick’s body shuddered, his head tilted back and his chest heaving. Daryl could feel the muscles of his body start to relax, and only then did he start pushing his forefinger inside slowly. Rick gasped and immediately tightened up. 

“You gotta relax for me Rick,” Daryl cooed, his free hand now rubbing at Rick’s thigh, loving the way the course hair of his leg felt on his palm. “Unless you want me to stop. Don’t hesitate to tell me-“

“No! Fuck, no, don’t,” Rick’s eyes closed and he took a few deep breaths. Daryl could feel the muscles around his finger start to ease. He decided to spit down where his finger started disappearing in to Rick, determined to go out and find lube tomorrow. “I want this so bad, please.”

Daryl listened to Rick’s verbal cues and body language to set his pacing and adjust accordingly. Soon enough, Daryl had one finger comfortably inside the other man and was working it in and out. He continued to add spit and a mix of his and Rick’s cum to the improvised lube he was using on Rick. It wasn’t ideal, but like shit he was going to try to use something that went on their guns. 

Rick was a panting mess when Daryl finally had two fingers inside his ass. He was starting to roll his hips against Daryl’s hand, whispering curses against the arm slung up over his head. It was the most beautiful thing Daryl had seen and he wanted more. Daryl bit his lip in concentration and curled his fingers, searching. When Rick’s body jolted and his eyes shot open, he knew he found what he was looking for inside Rick. 

“W-What the fuck-“

“Feel good?”

“Fuck! Shit- Daryl!” Rick looked shocked and Daryl paused at rubbing Rick’s prostate.

“Too much? Want me to stop?”

“If you stop, I’ll fuckin’ punch you in the dick,” Rick’s hand had found Daryl’s bicep and was digging his nails in to the flesh. Daryl couldn’t help the snort at the threat, but didn’t argue. He rubbed his fingers back and forth against the ball of nerves, changing pressure as he did it. Rick arched his back and continued to moan, his mouth hanging open. Sweat had gathered along his body, his hair curling and sticking to his forehead. Precum was pooling in a steady amount against Rick’s stomach and Daryl felt his body tighten. 

“Oh God, oh God, fuck, fuuck- Daryl!” Rick sucked in a lungful of air and tensed, gritting his teeth before bitting down hard on his lip. The muscles around Daryl’s fingers clamped down around him in a tight heat. Daryl watched as Rick fell apart from his orgasm, fat streaks of cum painting his stomach and chest.

“Fuck yeah, Rick,” Daryl grunted, still shoving his fingers in and out of Rick at a blur of motion. His other hand left Rick’s thigh to find his own leaking cock to grip it tight. Daryl moved his hand at a brutal pace, watching Rick ride his high as he got off. The sight of Rick completely spent under him was enough to shove Daryl over the edge, letting out a shaky exhale when his cock jerked in his hand; his cum joining Rick’s own across Rick’s body. 

The two of them stayed still, catching their breath while their brains came back online. Daryl took care to remove his fingers from Rick slowly, moving out of the bunk when he had done so. Rick’s legs flopped down, but Rick’s head turned to watch Daryl. 

“Where… Where are you going?” The confusion in his tone didn’t bother Daryl as much as the slight undertone of fear that wove through his words. Daryl bent over to grab Rick’s discarded underwear, motioning to them.

“Grabbing these.”

“Why?”

“To clean you up,” Daryl nodded to Rick’s stomach. The other man looked down at his body to take note of the mess as if he forgot he was covered in their spunk. Daryl made quick work in wiping Rick down, tossing the underwear somewhere on the floor and crawling in to Rick’s cramped twin bunk beside him. 

Doubt started to pick at Daryl’s mind, wondering if he made the mistake in assuming Rick wanted him around after this; if Rick was just sexually attracted to him and only wanted that from him. Daryl had known for a long time that he wanted more than just sex from Rick and now he wondered if he just screwed himself in acting on lust when approaching Rick, rather than thinking things out and discussing their situation with the man in question. As much as it would hurt, Daryl knew that if this is all Rick was willing to give him, he would gladly take it.

Rick shifted on to his side to make room on the bed and put the demons to rest in Daryl’s mind when he pressed his body close to Daryl’s. Rick’s head made its home on Daryl’s shoulder and his arm slung around Daryl’s waist. Rick apparently was a cuddler. 

“So…”

“So?” Daryl slipped his arm under Rick to tug him closer, pulling the other man halfway on his body.

“Won’t lie,” Rick looked up to Daryl’s face. “I am surprised I enjoyed that as much as I did.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Like, **really** enjoyed that,” Rick’s face was relaxed, a playful smile teasing at his lips. “Got a request though.”

“Uh, sure?” Daryl resisted the urge to bite at his thumbnail in a nervous habit.

“Find lube on the next run. I really want your cock in me next time.” 

Daryl chuckled and nodded, glad to know that Rick and him were still on the same page without having to really voice it.

“Believe me, already thought about that,” Daryl hummed. “But only if you bend me over and fuck me ’til I’m cross eyed over my bike.”

Rick’s eyes dilated and Daryl could feel his dick give a valiant twitch against his thigh. 

“Deal.” 

“Deal.”

Rick leaned up and kissed Daryl softly, pouring more emotion in it than Daryl had ever hoped he would get tonight. Sure, they had some things to discuss now, but it could wait for another time. Daryl just soaked up the affection, kissing Rick back before they settled in for sleep. Daryl was just starting to drift off when he heard Rick speak again.

“So… Wrestle a bear tryin’ to start shit….?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, bother me on tumblr: vulgarsequins.tumblr


End file.
